Downward dog
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl doesn't really get yoga or why Beth does it, but he sure likes watching her do it.


Daryl doesn't get girly ass shit. He doesn't get wearing mud masks, he doesn't get soaking in baths that take two hours. So, he sure as shit doesn't get yoga. Ever since Beth got pregnant, she's been doing it. Twisting herself into weird ass positions and making his eyes cross. He usually leaves her to it or he's at work when she does.

Except for tonight, he's home an hour early and he's privy to his first proper viewing of Beth doing yoga. There isn't that much to it, in his opinion. She's just being all calm and peaceful and shit, stretching out her limbs and turning her bump this way and that. But either way, he stays because she doesn't know he's watching and he likes to see her unguarded.

He's not too far away from announcing his arrival when she shifts into another position, but this one is down on her knees with her arms stretched before her and her legs spread. True, she doesn't know he's watching, but in those tight ass fucking pants that show off her juicy ass perfectly, it feels like she's offering herself up on a plate.

To add to the visual, her swollen stomach curves and hangs where he can see straight between her spread legs and the sight makes his pulse pound, electric bolts right down to his cock. So really, there was no damn way he was going to stay away from her, so he doesn't feel like he's interrupting too much when he squats behind her.

Beth gasps when his hands fall down to her hips, her head whipping around to look at him. "Daryl! You scared me!"

He smiles softly, his hands pushing up her tank top from her hips so he can cup her bare skin. "M'sorry."

She hums and turns back to her yoga. "How long you bin' home?"

"Little while, like watchin' ya."

Beth laughs under her breath. "Watchin' my ass, you mean."

Daryl hums this time and pulls his hands back to squeeze her ass cheeks. She groans and pushes her ass back into his hands. They both know he goddamn loves that, so he can't be responsible for the harder squeeze he gives her in response. "Get these off."

"'Cuse you?" She gasps and then again when he yanks on her yoga pants, tangling them and her panties under her right ass cheek.

"Now, girl, c'mon."

Beth whimpers as he rips at his belt, freeing his hard cock with a groan. When her pussy is exposed, he presses two fingers between her curls and seeks the opening of her cunt. He grunts when he finds her wet and rippling, begging for him already. She's always so fucking wet now, desperate to have him in her all the damn time.

He isn't complaining.

* * *

Beth is not complaining about being interrupted during her daily yoga. No damn way. Not when her gorgeous husband wants to bend her over and fuck her, which she always wants him to do, ever since she got pregnant. It's as if she can't get enough of him like all the attraction she had for him before has been amplified.

She whimpers as he rubs his cock through her wet folds, brushing her clit several times and causing her legs to jerk. Behind her, Daryl groans throatily, "this's gonna be real fuckin' fast, girl."

"Yeah," she breathes in excitement. "Fast and hard."

"Shit, Beth."

Not two seconds later he's pushing his dick inside her, scalding her pussy walls with each thrust and inch that he gets inside. "Oh my God," Beth pants.

Like an excited animal, her husband pants back to her, bottoming out with a sharp downwards thrust that clips her g-spot. She sobs and convulses as cum dribbles out of her pussy, shoving itself around Daryl's buried cock, her fingernails curled into the yoga mat. She's so damn sensitive now she's pregnant.

Everything gets her off, everything turns her on. Some days she can just look at her beautiful husband and be ready to cum, her eyes devouring her jawline and beard, his eyes and his goddamn biceps. She's so heavy now but nearly every night she's begged Daryl to pick her up and fuck her with the strength of his arms alone.

Their fucking has been so animalistic since she found out she was carrying his baby. He takes her over the edge of the kitchen table or counter, the sofa arm, the swing out in their back garden and his favourite has been having her on all fours in the bed. But not only is she more susceptible to sex, she's so damn sensitive.

So when she cums down from her first orgasm, it only takes Daryl's rabid, frenzied thrusts, his sexy, hot pants and then Jesus God, his thumb in her ass to make her scream herself hoarse. Her husband pounds her like he's never pounded her before, his balls smacking against her clit and her nipples rubbing through her tank top straight to the yoga mat.

It's all too much, too exciting and intoxicating and she's cumming again, a waterfall splashing against the mat between her legs and giving Daryl a glide in her cunt that is pure sin. Above her, his thumb digs deeper in her ass, almost viciously as he rubs his cock through the thin membrane of skin separating his dick and his thumb.

Beth sobs, real, fat tears rolling down her cheeks from the sheer rawness of his fucking, her mouth gaping and pouring out gut rendering sounds. Daryl roars when he cums, his thumb yanking out of her gaping asshole and then his hand burying in her hair and snapping her head back, straining her spine and choking her.

She thinks she sees stars but she can't be sure because all she's truly aware of is his hot cum spilling into and then back out of her pussy, splashing onto the mat with her own cum because her tight pussy can't hold all the liquid. After that, she finds herself panting with her hot cheek glued to the yoga mat with sweat.

Suddenly, interrupting their blissful atmosphere, Daryl's phone rings.

He groans. "Tha's Rick, he asked us to come over tonight."

She snorts. "Leave it. He'll understand you wantin' to stay in bed with your pregnant wife, Daryl."

Daryl chuckles low and deep. "We ain't in no damn bed though."

Beth turns her head a little to catch his eye with a saucy grin. "If I haul my ass up the stairs, you gonna fuck me 'gain?"

In response, her husband leans down to sharply bite her ass cheek. She yelps and grips his hair, her pain exploding into intense pleasure when he nuzzles his mouth between her ass cheeks and swipes his tongue over the ring of muscles there. "Ain't never gonna say no to you, girl."


End file.
